


The Raven Knight

by matulaak77



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matulaak77/pseuds/matulaak77
Summary: This story takes place after Chapter 35 of The Blue Hunter and after the entirety of Slither. It follows Nathan's perspective during the events that transpired in Fireheart Castle.





	The Raven Knight

Nathan Prescott scowled as he looked over the side of the large brick tower he was residing in. Fireheart Castle was a beautiful sight to behold and he'd taken it over with his death squads easily with no protests from Lord Senam. Nobody could refuse him, even one of the High Lord's generals. He was too powerful, too influential. He always enjoyed basking in the glory of his position at his father's side. He had been given nothing, he'd slaved away to get here. Worked himself ragged day by day just to prove himself worthy, to prove that he should be the one to carry on the High Lord's legacy. And he had achieved it, he had gained the confidence and praise of the only person he truly needed it from. But even that thought was hard to enjoy today. Any day, really. Few things had brought the Raven Knight joy since he'd been forced to escape Beorf with the proverbial tail between his legs. He'd been injured and poisoned by that bloody hunter who had dared lay a hand on him. He hated the witch and the Blue Hunter of course, but it was nothing compared to the rage he felt when he thought of Slither. He slammed his black gauntleted fist on the brick, making small chips of stone fall below onto the third story of the castle.  _"She was supposed to be dead!"_  And yet, that bloody hunter had ruined everything he'd worked his life for. He'd used his recalling belt to flee back to Arcadia for the witch's help. That had been the worst of it all, the look she had given him when she'd forced him to plead on his knees for her healing. Even facing the High Lord's wrath for his failure had been less of an embarrassment. He'd been exiled from the grand capital until he hunted down and killed the three who dared defy the High Lord. So he'd come to Fireheart Castle and sent his executioners out to seek them. Months had passed.  _"And still… NOTHING!"_ Another strong hit cracked a larger piece of the brick under his fist.

He'd only had a seeker offer him one measly report of Slither's location since he'd left Beorf and she hadn't surfaced since. That day had been good though. He'd given his men the day off to celebrate Bokeh's massive failure. The man was always nibbling at his heels, trying to find any crack he could use to worm his way closer to the High Lord. Bokeh had failed spectacularly. Not only had the man undermined all the hard work his father had spent to make Beorf into a puppet city, but he'd also managed to let Slither escape with his prisoner and another ally. An Impact, the reports had said. He'd encountered their kind before. Disgusting scaled lizards they were. The coven he'd used had personally slaughtered a good dozen of them when he'd tried to capture the Queen's niece. They never used ranged weapons and as such, were easy to kill.

His eyes scanned the forest ahead through the eye slits of his black helmet. He tended to wear it more as of late, he didn't like to show his face to his men. He now bore marks from the venom and his face was now separated by green, unhealthy looking veins. To show his face to his men would be to show weakness and a Prescott above all, did not show vulnerability. He shivered slightly despite it being warm outside. He had a bad feeling about tonight. He'd heard a report a good twenty minutes ago that one of Lord Senam's sentries had collapsed from a weak heart. That was a bad omen if he'd ever heard of one. He glanced at the night sky, it was cloudy and the air felt humid up here. A storm was on the horizon. The door behind him creaked open and Nathan turned to face the unwanted intruder. It was Fireheart Castle's lord followed by a tall figured dressed in mostly black. He didn't know which one he hated most.

The first was a weakling, easily pushed around. He wondered if Lord Senam truly knew why he had been named one of the High Lord's generals. Probably not. The man had only been let into the fold because of his political prowess and his weak spine. The High Lord planned to use him to further his control and establish more puppet cities with little resistance. He would be executed once he fulfilled his duties. Nathan knew for fact. Hell… He'd even asked his father for the privilege of cutting off the weasel's head himself.

He hated the second man for a different reason. A petty reason really. The man hiding half his face under a black cloth and wielding a quarterstaff was simply too powerful. He didn't mind it when someone stronger than him joined his troops, he encouraged it actually. The stronger the tools at his disposal were, the more effective he became. But this man was different. He'd been supposedly broken by Bokeh's hand. Nathan believed that part easily, it was impossible not to submit before the questioner's knives. The strongest of wills would bend to the assassin given enough time. The man was obedient, like a dog whipped into behaving as he should. Nathan had even branded him with a hot iron of his sigil and the man hadn't complained or even really reacted. His real fear stemmed from the fact that he'd been broken by Bokeh. He frowned at the man's orange eyes.  _"Which master do you really serve? Are you with him or with me..?"_  He'd been the Raven's right hand man for the last month, sent to him by his father to aid in the assassination of the rebels. He had wanted to send him away but orders were orders. So Nathan had repeatedly sent him to do the most dangerous of missions he could find. After all, his father couldn't blame him if the man died due to his own incompetence.

"What is it?" His voice reverberated slightly in his metal helmet, giving his voice a sharp detached tone. He found it worked well to intimidate men, especially those like Lord Senam. The thin bearded lord backed away a pace, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke.

"Well… I just thought I'd say… There were some rather important news that came to me yesterday… and well… I thought you may want to hear but you were resting… I didn't want to be a bother…" Nathan hands formed into fists at his sides. He really hated cowards.

"Spit it out you old fool! I don't have time for your ramblings!" The lord stepped back once more and the quarterstaff wielding man shoved him forward roughly. Lord Senam backed away to the side, eyes wide. He seemed to be having trouble figuring out who he was most afraid of. Nathan waved a hand nonchalantly in the direction of the orange eyed man.

"You're dismissed." The man got to one knee and lowered his head before standing back up and leaving. It was what he always did when dismissed by a superior. The man's culture was odd and he talked with a thick slurred accent on the rare occasions that he was forced to speak. Nathan didn't really care enough to uncover more of the man's past. He only cared about his unwavering obedience. The Raven Knight walked up to the lord and stood within inches of him. He glared at him from under his black helmet and grabbed the collar of his expensive shirt.

"Speak or there will be consequences." The lord tried to crack a confident smile but it came out crooked and weak.

"You can't hurt me. I'm one of the High Lord's generals. He wouldn't stand for it." Nathan looked back to the exposed portion of the tower where he'd been standing moments earlier.

"I'd be a shame to lose a general like you to a fall from this high up. But you were always clumsy weren't you Senam? I don't think anyone would really question it. I'd take care of your men of course… They could join the ranks of my lesser death squads. A fitting reward for their loyalty… and silence." The man's eyes practically bulged from its sockets when he looked back to the tower balcony. "Now what are these news you should have brought to me yesterday?" He let the man go and the lord scrambled away. Nathan turned and walked to the balcony, he leaned back onto the bricks. He followed his right hand man with his gaze, watching him walk slowly down the stairs of the tower towards third floor.

"A seeker came back to me and said that your thirty first death squad… The one that was supposed to go to Frauy… Has still yet to return. It's been weeks since they were supposed to be back at Fireheart Castle. Some of your men I discussed these news with, say that we should send another squad to investigate." Nathan mulled it over in his head. That particular death squad was led by one of his most loyal men so desertion was all but impossible. It was concerning to say the least but he couldn't just assume that it was the work of Slither and the Blue Hunter. Frauy was far from Beorf and it made more sense for the two hunters to head further east and cross the border. They could hide easily enough over there and it would be next to impossible to locate them. There was no reason for the pair to head  _towards_  the man who hunted them. His eyes picked up a sudden movement down below. Lord Senam rambled on but Nathan's focus was on the strange sight in front of him.

It was a blonde woman dressed in dark gray armor with a black cross over her chest. She was running to the base of his tower with a large crimson and brown beast leaping behind her.  _"She's coming for me. She looks familiar… Almost exactly like the description of the woman who escaped Bokeh…"_ He glanced at his right hand man who was now walking on the second level of the castle. The Raven Knight pulled his long black sword from its sheath before yelling.

"Hev! Come quickly! Someone has come for my head!" The man's head snapped back to the top of the tower and he took off at a fast sprint back the way he'd just come.

"What did you just say?!" Lord Senam's voice was once again drowned out as he locked eyes with someone he recognized instantly. A woman with a blue scar running across her face and a crossbow on her back stared at him in shock. Nathan felt his blood run cold. He looked behind her and felt his stomach lurch. A tall short haired blonde stood behind the Blue Hunter, he recognized her face too. It was the face of the woman that had taken everything from him, the woman he'd dreamed of killing every day of the last three months.  _"Slither… They've come for me. But I'm still too bloody weak to face them. My recalling belt…!"_ He sheathed his sword and ran into the room with urgency. He started to shove dressers and items off the tables, scattering them to the ground.

"Have you gone mad? What is going on?" The lord was of no interest to Nathan.

He needed to leave as quickly as possible. Hev was too far away to help him.  _"Where did I leave that bloody belt? I should've kept it on me at all times… I grew too relaxed. This is my fault. Bloody hell… I should've seen this coming. Why would hunters of all people flee from me? You imbecile!"_ Shouting sprung from the other side of the door and Nathan smiled in his black helm as he found what he was looking for. He clamped the metallic belt tightly around his armor and grabbed a crossbow from the wall. He loaded it quickly and swiveled to face the entrance. Maybe he could take down one of those blasted women before he left. The door opened and he pulled the trigger. A  _SNAP_  broke the air and the bolt missed its intended target, striking someone further down. He heard a yell as the beast and its owner broke through the room, followed by an Impact and Slither. Someone outside the door was screaming someone's name. It sounded like  _Mac_  or  _Max_  to his ears. It didn't matter. Nathan dropped the crossbow and slammed his fist towards the center of the recalling belt. It never reached it. Slither raised a metal limb towards him the moment she broke in. He was propelled against the wall behind him violently. He fell to his knees, helmetless and bleeding from a wound above his eyebrow. His special armor had blessedly still managed to reflect whatever it was that Slither had hit him with. The hunter was curled in on herself on the ground, having taken the brunt of the reflected power. The Impact was in the other corner with the blonde woman and her beast. Lord Senam screamed out in fear and tried to make himself small against in a corner of the large room. Nathan got up as the Blue Hunter walked through the door. Her scar glowed a bright blue and there were unshed tears in her eyes as she raised her arm towards him, crossbow in hand. Nathan felt fear run rampant through his core.  _"I'm going to die… No…"_ The trigger was pulled and the bolt flew straight towards his face. He flinched, expecting the darkness that would soon follow. But the bolt stopped in its tracks mere inches from his eye. Nathan exhaled with a shudder and his gaze flickered to the man who was walking into the room.  _"Hev…"_  The Blue Hunter turned around and gaped at his right hand man. Nathan stood shakily, he chuckled.  _"Not today… Not yet…"_ His heart was pounding out of his chest, beating a mile a minute. He looked at Hev.

"Kill them all." Then the Raven Knight slammed his black gauntlet on the buckle and an unbearable pain tore at him. Bright orange light surrounded him and he screamed. He screamed as he felt each of his limbs, each of his molecules, burn and tear itself from his body. He screamed until he couldn't physically manage it anymore. His mouth and throat disappeared but his mind was still in horrible agony. He felt as if he was stretched in every direction at once by a million, a billion tiny burning strings. Then everything went black.

* * *

Nathan opened his eyes gasping for breath. The unbearable pain still lingered in his memory even though he couldn't feel it anymore.  _"That cursed belt."_ He hated the thing. He'd used it only twice but the pain it caused was almost enough to wish that he'd just died. Almost. A figure dressed in purple turned to face him with a knowing smile. He hated that woman. He hated her smile.

"Nathan. Using my recalling belt so soon? What trouble have you gotten yourself into again? I hope you aren't here to beg for my healing again, I do so hate to waste the energy on such petty things." Nathan stood up scowling. He didn't have his helmet on, he'd lost it back at Fireheart Castle. He would need to commission another one.

"Quiet you blasted witch! I don't tolerate insolence from your kind." He spat on the floor. Anger boiled in his veins at being forced once again to flee, at being forced to see the woman's irritating face every time he used the belt. The blonde witch in front of him narrowed her eyes and she stepped forward.

"My  _kind_  is the only reason you're still alive Nathan. Without my enchanted armor, you are nothing! Without my healing, you'd be dead at my feet months ago!" Nathan met her gaze impassively.

"Without me you'd still be a poor wretch. Lusting for power in a coven full of useless witches who could never see the broader picture. All of this…" He gestured to the large room filled with alchemy tables and bookshelves full of magical books. "…Came because of me. The power, the position at my father's side! Never forget Taylor... I made you!" The two stood staring at each other with hatred in their eyes. Finally, Taylor broke her gaze away and walked back to the table she'd been next to when he'd appeared mere moments ago. Her tone was soft as before, completely bare of all emotions he'd just seen from her a few seconds ago.

"Have you found them yet? I seem to remember that the High Lord exiled you from Arcadia until you killed them. He won't be happy if you've come back with nothing to show." Nathan didn't respond right away. He did feel somewhat worried that he'd come back empty handed once again.  _"No… I come bearing information. I can spin it like that. Something important that needed to be told right away…"_

"I have my reasons for coming back Taylor. It involves important information to be shared with the High Lord himself."

"So you come back to do a seeker's job..? It must be quite important to leave your prized helm behind in your haste to share this information." Nathan ground his fist in his gauntlet.  _"Bloody witch…"_

"It's important. I suppose I can share a part of it with you, you'll hear soon enough. Lord Senam has fallen, I would be rather surprised if he made it out of that skirmish alive." That got her attention. Taylor stared at him with a small smile gracing her thin lips.

"Another of the High Lord's generals has met his end. I am… saddened at the news." Nathan smiled back at her. Another general down meant more power for the taking. The High Lord forbad fighting or assassinations amongst his generals. All it really accomplished was to make them all work harder at doing it secretly. Nobody would shed a tear for the coward's demise. Taylor frowned suddenly. "What of that man who was sent to you? Hev, was it? Is he alive?" Nathan shrugged noncommittally. He didn't really care if the man survived the fight. If he did, Nathan would come out victorious against the rebels that threatened his father. If he died, then a weight would be lifted from his shoulders and he wouldn't have to keep worrying about the man's loyalties. He'd send a seeker to Fireheart Castle to find out and relay to the rest of his death squads coordinates for his new base of operations. This last one had been compromised all too easily for his liking.

"Possibly. I can never tell with that one. He's like a cockroach that just won't die." The blonde witch raised an eyebrow.

"Mark won't be happy if you've managed to kill another one of his pets. Especially this one. He took special care to break him just right. His will was strong and he needed… extra incentive to make this one do as he was told."

"Burn Jefferson and his bloody pets!" The door opened and quiet steps made Nathan turn around. A tall man wearing a black mask under a black hooded cloak stepped out of the shadows. He had a black crossbow slung on his back and two short curved blades hanging from his belt. The man reached a black gloved hand to his face and removed the thin mask.

"I sure hope you don't mean that Nathan." The man had messy brown choppy hair and a trimmed beard. He looked at the Raven Knight with unsettling brown eyes. The man always gave Nathan the creeps.

"Or what Jefferson? I'm not afraid of you." Nathan walked up to him, the man's eyes gave nothing away of his emotions. "You're a coward, striking from a distance in the shadows because you can't stand to face an enemy head on." The man narrowed his brown eyes.

"And how well has that tactic worked for you Nathan? That's twice in three months you've been forced to flee a battle. Maybe you should follow me around and learn a thing or two about how to take down an opponent properly." Nathan smiled broadly.

"My opponents aren't defenseless women and men tied to chairs. I gather you would have a bit more trouble facing my enemies. Actually, I know you would…" Nathan's smile turned into a predatory one. "I heard what happened in Beorf, Mark… A shame really. To be bested by a hunter and one of your own pets." That struck a nerve. Mark's lips thinned and anger shone in his eyes. Nathan continued with unrestrained glee, he got closer to the man and whispered in a low tone. "She's coming for you Mark." The man stiffened. "I saw her. The blonde woman with the scars over her face. She's become quite a fighter… You'd best be on your guard. I'd hate for something to happen to you." The man's face was a mask of confusion. Nathan stepped away and looked back at Taylor who was clearly very curious in what he'd managed to say to startle Bokeh so easily. "I need to speak to the High Lord." He turned and headed for the door with a dark grin on his face.  _"I hope she gets to you soon Mark… I really, really do."_


End file.
